Baby, baby
by ElZacharie
Summary: (Welcome to Night Vale/Strex Family) Don't fuck with Divina Sonriente.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1999998092651px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"[A/N] Well shit it's been a long time. Posting old drabbles n shit here. My url changes a lot on tumblr, but my deviantart is victimofscience and my twitter is averytinybun/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1999998092651px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Character here belongs to mistress-strex on tumblr.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1999998092651px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1999998092651px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1999998092651px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1999998092651px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Come on, baby-!"p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1999998092651px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Divina stops in her tracks and turns around, black eyes flashing dangerously. "What did you just call me?"p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1999998092651px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The gaggle of men cease their laughter, attempting to act innocent as their acquaintance stands about like a deer in the headlights. "I ain't called you nothin'!"p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1999998092651px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Wrong answer. The woman smirks and steps up to the group, who inhale sharply at her approach. The scent of blood and death fill the air as she approaches.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1999998092651px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm pretty sure you called me, 'baby', baby," Divina says with a pretty, vapid smile as she presses herself against his body. The man,lured into a false sense of security, slips into his cocky demeanor, wrapping his arms around her waist.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1999998092651px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You like that, baby-?"p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1999998092651px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A gunshot cuts him off, followed by a womanly shriek from one of his groupies. The other men are sent running for their lives, not looking back as their friend slumps onto Divina's shoulder, and then crumples into a heap on the ground.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1999998092651px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Wiping the blood from it's barrel, the woman slips a golden pistol back into it holster, nudging the man's body onto his back so as to admire her work.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1999998092651px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm not your baby," she snarls before spitting on the corpse and strutting away.p 


End file.
